


And I say bring it closer to me

by SimplyG



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Adorable, American's dream couple, Charles being obsessed with Jake and Amy, Comfort, Couch, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Everyday Life, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Intimacy, Peraltiago, Romance, Touching, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyG/pseuds/SimplyG
Summary: Amy realises Jake is a very physical person.





	And I say bring it closer to me

I took them a couple of months to fall into a deep sense of intimacy.

They had been working together for a long time, they sat in front of each other for countless hours, solving cases and filling up paperwork. Being in a relationship with someone you work so closely with, was not easy. It was one of the many doubts she had at the beginning. What if they broke up? What if their relationship imploded and they were forced to transfer to another precinct? Would Jake be the one to move? Her career was too important to her. She didn't want to lose the opportunity to be mentored by Captain Holt.

Her fears and doubts slowly faded as time passed. Although they personalities were poles apart, they fitted very well together.

Quite some time after they started dating, Amy had a sudden realisation that left her in a state of shock. It was unbelievably surreal that she hadn't noticed it in all the years she had worked across the desk from him.

A couple of months after their kiss in the evidence room, she was sprawled on his couch watching Property Brothers reruns and it felt like a light bulb had turned on in her head: Jake was a physical person. Let me explain. They were sitting on the couch, Jake's legs on the coffee table while Amy had hers wrapped up, her knees almost touching his thigh. They had been sitting in that position for quite a while and from the first second they sat down, Jake had had his hand gently resting on her thigh, sometimes stroking it with his thumb.

Had it been someone else, she would have found it irritating. She wasn't that keen on PDA and constant touching. She had always had the need of independence.

Her mother always said: "Two people might be in a relationship, but they are still two separate people, mija."

But with Jake, it didn't feel suffocating. She felt wanted, she felt like, even if the TV was on, Jake was focused on them. She smiled and let her head fall back on the back of the sofa, closing her eyes for a moment. Jake turned to her, a smile on his lips.

"You tired?" Amy just nodded. She didn't even have the strength to respond vocally.

"Do you want to say here? I have some pajamas you can sleep in." he whispered close to her ear. She nodded again, tasting around to find a pillow to rest her head on.

"Do you want to go to bed?"

"Noooo... Imma stay here..." she managed to say.

"M'Kay, Ames." Jake stood up only to then put his knees on the couch and his hands on either side of Amy's head, slowly leaning in.

"If you stay here, you'll wake up cranky, in a bad mood and they you won't be able to bend your neck right and then the paperwork..." He rolled his eyes and exhaled loudly. Her eyes shot open and looked at him. "

Amy, how will you be able to do your paperwork if you can't even see it properly!" She frowned, her eyes glassy and then she somehow managed to lift her hands up and lock them around his neck.

"Help." she whispered. A tired and sleepy Amy Santiago was something he hadn't seen before. Despite the long nights spent together at the precinct, she had never let her guard down. But at home, she was refreshingly relaxed. He smiled at her. He couldn’t believe how happy she made him.

"Ok. Let's get you in bed." She let out a small laugh and whispered: "Title of your sex tape". Jake buried his face into her neck, a giant smile on his face. Gripping so tight that he almost felt like she was strangling him, Amy finally got up and wrapped her legs around him, like a koala. With one arm under her butt and another keeping her steady against him, they went to his bedroom and he tried to lay her down as gently as he could.

Of course he didn't make it and they fell onto the mattress. He was on top of her, their bodies pressed together. Jake freed his hands to wipe her hair off her face and kiss her. He pressed his lips to her cheeks and then smiled, looking into her eyes. She looked back at him and it was clear that she was just as happy as him but also just as tired.

"Goodnight, Ames."

"Gots to brush my teeth." she finally said as soon as he rolled off of her and onto his side of the bed. She stood up and disappeared in the bathroom, eyes still closed. Jake chuckled. She was too tired to walk to bed with her own feet, but not to do her night routine.

* * *

 

After that night she kept an eye on him and the level of physical contact that went on between them. And it was a lot.

She had never realized it before. He often brought her coffee in the morning and lingered around her. He either sat on the side chair or directly on her desk. He played with her hand, tugging her fingers and always smiling at her. He dropped it as soon as the Captain entered the room, but never made a move to get off her desk. Something else she noticed he did, was extending an arm on the back of her chair during morning briefings. Even when in a professional environment, he couldn't help but show some kind of affection towards her. She would discreetly lean into it, turn her head to him and give him a smallest and yet loving smile. Whenever the Captain or The Sergeant weren't there and the meeting went long (Charles had little to no charisma), he would sneak his hand under her hair and place it on the spot where her neck met her shoulder. The first time he did it, she swatted him away with a deep blush on her cheeks.

"Jake..." she whispered. "We're at work!"

He responded by biting his lower lip and giving her a mischievous look.

* * *

 

Lunch breaks were another part of the day they spent together. Provided that they weren't deep into a case or out on the field. The squad usually ate together, gathered around the small table in the break room. It became a tacit agreement between them all that a seat on either side of Amy had to be left empty for Jake.

He would stroll in with his unhealthy food, sit down and run a hand up and down her back. They would argue about how unhealthy his eating habits were. He would mention something even grosser and more disgusting and then shrug, just to see her nose crunched up in a horrified expression. He would smile at her and keep eating his junk food, under the creepy yet loving starstruck gaze of Charles, who would eventually come out with an absurd statement like: "You guys are adorable. I wish I could stare at you all day long."

Everybody would shrug in disgust and Rosa would punch him in arm with all her strength.

* * *

 

At least when they were awake, they had control of their bodies and amount of touching that was involved. But when unconscious, it was beyond them. That week had been particularly tough. The Chief of Police's house was robbed and since he lived in their precinct, the pressure on them had been unbearable. They had been working non-stop for 3 days. They hadn't even left the building to sleep. Or to shower for that matter. The bullpen was full of tension and exasperation.

They were starting to snap at each other and one late evening, said snapping became a full-on shouting match between Jake and Amy. About a piece of paper that fell from their board. They stared at each other with daggers in their eyes until Captain Holt came out of his office and ordered them to go to the break room to get some rest. For at least 4 hours. He yelled at them until Amy had tears in her eyes. Her tiredness, exhaustion and overall knowledge she had disappointed her commanding officer made her want to sob for days.

She saw Jake's head turning slightly towards her and the anger and frustration vanished from his face. As Holt retreated himself back into his office, Jake took her hand and lead her to the beat-up sofa in the break room. They sat together shoulder to shoulder. Jake could see Charles eyeing them from his desk. That little man was too invested in their love life. Amy breathed in and out, blinking rapidly so that the tears wouldn't fall on her face. She let her head rest on Jake's shoulder. "I'm sorry I said you're a useless, disorganized man-child." she whispered. She lifted her head, her nose touching his jaw line. He wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm sorry too. You're not a manipulative control freak. I love you."

"I love you too, babe".

Next thing they knew, they were lying on the couch. Amy's back against the cushions, Jake sprawled almost on top of her, his head buried in her hair, his nose touching her neck. She had her arms about him, gripping his t-shirt and pushing him towards her. Even in her sleep she was protecting him from falling off. Amy woke up after a while, a whimpering sound above her. Like a squealing. Her eyes shot open and she gasped, her entire body contracting. Jake's head slid a few inches away from her, towards the couch. He grunted, squinted in his sleep and repositioned himself better on top of her.

She managed to open one eye and she saw someone looking down on her. She blinked until she realised the squealing and squeaking person above her was Charles. He had his cell phone in his hand and was grinning like a maniac.

"You guys look adorable. I already took a thousand pictures of this moment. I'm going to frame them and hung them above my bed." he whispered, nodding towards his mobile device. After hearing that disturbing plan, Amy's expression turned from sleepy to angry.

"Charles?! What the hell!?"

"Amy, you should have accepted it already. You two are america's dream couple." She rolled her eyes. There was nothing she could do. She was trapped under Jake's full body weight on top of her.

"You woke me up!" she shouted in a whisper.

"Ames, it's early..." Jake’s husky, sleepy voice made both her and Charles jump. "Don't get up, yet..."

She smiled affectionately at him. Eyes still closed, he pressed a kiss on her shoulder. She moved her hand from his back to his hair, stroking it gently. When she looked back at Charles she was convinced he was in the middle of a heart attack.

"Charles?" she murmured in a low voice. She really didn't want to wake up Jake again. He gulped a few times and then managed to say: "I'm okay." he put a hand on his chest

"I'm just overwhelmed by my emotions."

* * *

 

The ever present physical contact between them became a pillar of their relationship. Amy understood that it was Jake's way of expressing his feeling. His love for her, but also his fears and his doubts. Most of the times, they tried to keep things professional at the precinct. They still sneaked it a kiss on the forehead or a hand run through his short curls. They were both focused on their career and didn't want their relationship to interfere with their job. And to be totally honest, they were afraid Charles would have a real heart attack.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! I love Jack and Amy being all cuddly and adorable.   
> The title is from the song "Soon Soon" by the amazingly talented Tom Rosenthal. Check him out!


End file.
